Mamma Mia ( reposted )
by Nikki Ross
Summary: There were actually nine Legends that Captain Rip Hunter collected. Amelia Neil was a southern girl who moved to the city when she was a teen. Mia gets screwed over when the Particle Accelerator exploded. She joins criminals, an assassin, reincarnates, and another meta for a journey through time what's the worst that could happen. Especially when a certain criminal catches her eye.
1. This is the Story of a Girl

**_Central City, December 13, 2013_**

_Amelia__ 'Mia' Neil was a stubborn, southern girl, who's family moved to the city. Her parents opened a bar few months after moving to the city. And here she was cleaning cup and the counter of her bar. Most of the people had left to see the Particle Accelerator, but science was never really her thing. She picked a glass up and began to clean it. She took care of the bar when her parents passed away, and everyone who went to it loved her. The bar was her's and Mia took pride in it._

_" We are moments away from what could be a life changing achievement,'' A news reporter stated from the flat screen on the wall. Mia laughed and set the glass down lightly not wanting to break it._

_She picked the remote up and looked at the Tv, " Life changing my ass,'' she muttered before turning it off. She picked the glass back when the lights went out, " Great.'' she muttered throwing her rag down on the counter and placing down the glass. Mia heard another crack of thunder and figured it was just the storm._

_Mia went to the back office of the building and grabbed a flashlight from her desk," What's the point of paying bills if this happens?'' she asked herself sarcastically. With the flashlight on the young girl began to walk to the basement to check the breaker box. Mia walked down the steps carefully not wanting to fall, old builds and old wooden steps don't mix well with the uncoordinated. Mia moved her flashlight around to try and find the breaker, most of the power in the City went out but she still wanted to check._

_" Of all nights,'' she muttered when she found the box. Mia walked over to it and opened it. She touched a few of the switches making sure everything was in place. When she touched the last switch a volt of electricity sent her flying into the wall behind her. Her small form banged off concrete making collapse against it._

_Her eyes fluttered open and she slowly looked around the pitch black room. Mia's head was pounding, like a jackhammer and her body was sore from hitting the wall. She sat there for a few minutes recapping what had went to push herself up when she crackling of lightning. She looked around and then down at her hands and saw blue static moving in her hands. Her baby blue eyes widened at the sight._

_" Damn it,'' she groaned out in annoyance._

_**Central City, 2016**_

**_Mia's POV:_**

" Mia!'' A male voice yelled at one of the tables.

I looked up and smiled at who yelled for me, " Yes, Mike.''

He raised a beer bottle and I sighed, but I grabbed another one and walked it over to him. Men can drink, but these city boys had never drank with a southern girl.

" This your last one,'' I said handing it to him slowly, " you still have to drive home.''

Mike laughed and grabbed the bottle, " You worried to much Mia.''

" I have to.'' My parents died in a car accident so I could stop them I would.

I walked back the counter and continued to take orders and hand out drinks and refills. Hours passed and we were finally closed for the day. I was cleaning up glasses when I heard the door, I sighed people never listen or paid attention to signs.

" Sorry, we're closed,'' I said setting the tub of dishes down on the table.

I heard his footsteps walk closer, " I know but this will only take a minute.''

" _Great a British man,'' _I thought angrily, " No this conversation is over cause we're closed,'' I growled turning around to face him.

The British man didn't reply to my statement. I saw him pull something out of his pocket and sigh, " sorry about this.''

A white light flashed in my eyes and everything went black. _" I'm being kidnapped great, just great,'' _I thought to myself.


	2. All the Right Moves

_**Mia's POV:**_

My body was aching like when I hit that wall. My eyes fluttered open slowly hoping I wasn't in a warehouse somewhere.

'' What a headache,'' I heard a gruff voice say complaining.

I sat as did another man who believed I'd seen before, " Stein? What the hell are you doing here?'' The man asked with groan.

" For once Mr. Snart I'm as ignorant as you,'' the white haired man answered dryly. I looked around and saw two other women and three other men.

The blonde girl looked up at all of us, " What the hell happened?'' she asked angrily.

The man younger than all of answered, " WHy don't you ask the dude who knocked us out and kidnapped us? British dude with a flashy thing,'' he explained to all of us, '' Ring any Bells.''

" I know what you're talking about,'' I replied nodding. I saw the man who took us and electricity sparked in my eyes..

The British man walked over to us, " The names Rip Hunter,'' I guess the Brit's never change, " I'm from East London. Oh, and the future,'' he explained.

" Nice to meet you Rip,'' Heatwave said going for his gun.

Hunter backed away from us, " While you were uh, incapacitated I may have tampered with your weapons,'' he said scarcely

" I don't need a weapon,'' I said my eyes growing brighting as more electricity zapped through them, '' so I suggest you start talking sweetheart.''

The British man's eyes widened with fear, " Wait! Just wait. Listen, I've assembled you all here because I need your help,'' I scoffed at the thought, '' The future is in peri; because of a man named Vandal Savage,'' Him saying that name made two people step forward.

" That can't be,'' the man said, " we destroyed him.''

Kendra nodded in agreement, " Yeah. The Green Arrow and the Flash helped us,'' she explained. I got the feeling that didn't do the job

Rip sighed, " ANd therein lay the problem. Unless you or Mr. Hall deliver the death blow, Savage can be restored from a single cell,'' well that's depressing for them.

Heatwave pushed past me and the other to get to Rip, "What the hell are you talking about?''

Mr. Hall explained it to him, " Vandal is immortal. Kendra and I are reincarnated.''

" And what does this Randall guy, have to do with us?'' He asked Rip. Maybe he isn't a moron.

Rip pinched the bridge of his nose, " It's Vandal. In the future, he employ the evil that he had perfected over his very long life,'' could he be any more dramatic, " And the power he has amassed throughout history, to finally conquer the world. I've been tasked with assembling an elite team to stop him.''

Now I was confused, " How do we do that?'' I asked.

" To travel throughout time. Together we'll capture Savage before he grows into a murderous monster,'' I was beginning to wonder how long he had rehearsed this speech of his.

I laughed, " one: I don't think that some of were made to be heros. Two: I just own a bar,'' I explained to them.

" Georgia here is right,'' Snart said never losing his cool and slightly commenting on my accent, which caused me to blush, " Hero ain't on resume.''

He partner agreed, " or mine.''

I know it's hard for you to fathom, but where... when I'm from, the year 2166, you and everyone on this roof,'' he paused for effect, " aren't just considered heros... you're legends,'' Rip stated convincingly. I knew most of them would for their own reasons, but I had no reason to go.

I raised my hand lightly, "I just... want to say. To be legend don't you need to be known and um... Stein,'' I called on trying to think of what to say.

" I think you mean dead,'' Stein added to my statement.

Jax backed away from everyone, " Yeah, see, uh, that's a deal breaker for me,'' I nodded lightly, " So I'm gonna to have to pass.''

" I know about the whole future consequence bs,'' I started following Jax's steps lightly and closely as possible.

Rip stopped both us though, " It's dangerous for any of you to know to much about your own future,'' he explained, " but I am here because, each of you, as individuals, is destined for greatness.''

" I can get behind that,'' Ray Palmer said grinning happily.

These people were really gullible, " Puls if you don't follow me, this is what's in store for your world 150 years from now,'' I knew there was a catch. I look and Snart worriedly, " I could have chosen any time and any place. Of all the people who ever lived, I chose you nine,'' Wow this is what I get for staying in the city, I have to deal with drama queens, " I certainly hope you won't let me and the world.. down. If your answer is yes, meet me at this address in 36 hours.'' Rip gave Professor Stein the card and walked away from us.

I sighed and laughed, " well you city people have fun,'' I said walking away.

" Wait, aren't you from the city?'' Jax asked me confused. I shook my head and continued to walk away.

* * *

I walked back to my bar and opened the door. I saw my little sister sitting at the counter.

" What did I tell you Bailey?'' I said standing in the doorway.

She turned around and nodded, " Sorry Mia,'' She a bubble and popped it, " where were you at?''

" I was out with a Brit,'' I said to her. Her eyes widen in shock, " he wanted my help with something.''

She nodded, " are you gonna help?'' she asked curiously.

" I don't know,'' I said honestly, " I don't even know him or anyone else he asked.''

" Maybe you should. Who else did he ask?'' Bailey asked

I shook my head and laughed, " A bunch of city folk you can't stop arguing.''

" See they need you,'' she exclaimed, " They need the southern peacemaker.''

I shook my head again, " I can't I have the bar and you and a life,'' I explained to her.

'' It's not much of a life, for one. I'll look after the bar, and I 20, I don't need a babysitter anymore,'' she grabbed hands when she was done listing reasons, " Please do this, if not for you than for me.''

She gave me puppy dog eyes and I groaned, " Fine.''

Bailey squealed and jumped in my arms. I laughed and hugged her back.


	3. Whole New World

**_36 hours later_**

**_Mia's POV:_**

I was leaning on my bike when the Professor pulled up. I looked over and saw Snart, Heatwave, Palmer, and the rest of the people. I sighed and closed my eyes.

" Professor,'' Snart said, " is this the place?''

Ray stood next to the blonde and crossed his arms, " I think we're being punked. Do people still say punked?'' He asked.

'' No,'' she answered. I chuckled, no wonder nothing gets done around here.

Heatwave looked in the car at Jax, " I see your bubby threw himself a going away party,'' he said noticing the kid was passed out.

" Yes, I believe he drank something that didn't quite agree with him,'' Professor explained to us.

I laughed, " Professor, I don't mean to be rude but did you roofie him?'' I asked curiously.

" Not at all,'' He replied happily.

Snart laughed, " You don't look too happy to be here,'' he said to the brunette.

" Perceptive,'' she replied snarkily.

I groaned and moved away from my bike, " So what about you?'' I heard Snart ask. I turned around to look at him, " I don't really know much about, I don't even know your name.''

" Why should it matter? I understand how a team works Mr. Snart, believe I do,'' I replied, " But this,'' I gestured to all of us, " isn't a team. It's a time bomb.''

He laughed and nodded in agreement, " Well Georgia, that's one thing we can agree on. Names Leonard by the way, so you drop the Mr. Snart thing.''

" Mia,'' I said as Rip showed up.

Hunter stopped when he saw all of us, " Well, I see you've all decided to come. Well then, we can be on our way,'' Rip said motioning for us to leave.

" I ain't footing it anywhere,'' Leonard said crossing his arms.

" A Time Master's sacred charge is to do no harm to the timeline,'' He explained to us, "Can you imagine what a timeship would like in, say, Victorian England.''

Stein amazed at what he was hearing spoke, "Holographic indigenous camouflage projection.''

I was standing next to Leonard and whispered to him, " he knows that off the top of his head.''

He chuckled and nodded at me, " It's called the Waverider. It has been my ship for over a decade. Shall we?'' Rip said as he walked towards the ship.

" Ladies first,'' Snart said allowing me to go first. I walked past him and winked at him. I got on the ship and was shocked, " I consider myself to be a very broad minded individual but this is a lot to take in,'' he explained.

" I agree with him,'' I said. Metahumans were on thing, but time travel is something else entirely.

" Whatever you roofied him with, I'd like some,'' Heatwave said to the Professor.

Stein reply came out sternly, " I did not roofie him.''

" Yeah he did,'' I mouthed to Snart making him laugh.

Rory laughed though, " Oh, I ain't judging.''

" How does a vessel of this size function without a crew?'' STein asked changing the subject.

Rip answered while walking, " I don't need a crew. I have Gideon,'' he explained as a hologram appeared above the table.

" Welcome aboard. I am Gideon, an interactive artificial consciousness programmed to operate this vessel's critical system and aid Captain Hunter in his missions,'' The female Ai told us.

Leonard looked at him, " Captain?'' he asked confused.

" Is someone jealous?'' I asked snarkily.

He shook his head, " Captain Cold isn't my name choice,'' he explained.

" You don't stop them,'' I said back noticing him hiding a smirk.

" Gideon and I've been working on locating Vandal Savage,'' He explained ignoring me and criminal.

Ray looked at him with his arms crossed, " I thought you said he was pretty ative in the 22nd century?''

Stein dismissed his statement though, " Perhaps engaging Savage at the height isn't the best strategy.''

" Indeed. Unfortunately, Savage has kept his movement hidden throughout history,'' Rip explained, " Not even Gideon can determine where or when we can find him. But I have the next best thing; the man that can. Professor Aldus Boardman. Professor Boardman is the world's leading... well, only expert on Vandal Savage. We are going to pay him a little visit.''

Gideon spoke when he was done, " Course plotted for St. Roch, New Orleans.''

" St. Roch?'' Mr. Hall asked.

" October 17, 1975,'' Gideon added happily.

Rip sat down in his seat and pulled the harness down, " I suggest you all strap yourselves in. Temporal navigation isn't something you want to stand up for,'' he explained.

" Time travel,'' Mick say, " Cool.''

" Yes. Some of you experience some slight discomfort,'' he said to us as we sat down, " In some rare instances ,there will be, uh, bleeding from the eyeballs,'' he explained muttering the last part.

Kendra panicked, " I'm sorry. What!''

He nodded, " The human body is used to time unfolding lineary.''

Jax started to stir and his eyes fluttered open, " what the...''

'' Oh Jackson, I'm so glad you're awake. I didn't want you to miss this,'' The Professor said excitedly.

" Miss what?'' he asked before realizing where he was, " what?'' he asked again as he tried to take the harness off.

" Jax,'' I said getting his attention, " I wouldn't do that.''

" Yes. Miss. Neil, is correct I wouldn't unfassen those,'' Rip agreed.

Jax was still panicking though, " Get me off this... whatever this thing is.''

" Good luck Professor,'' I said jokingly.

Stein didn't think it was funny though, " I did him a favor,'' he said sternly.

" He doesn't look to grateful,'' Leonard commented

Rip cut off before we could continue, " Just hang on and remain calm. All of your worlds are about to change,'' he said as we took off.


End file.
